It Never Rains
by Caerylin
Summary: Introducing a character who will become a regular in A Magickal Trip


It Never Rains, But It Pours

It Never Rains, But It Pours

New Rawley. A tiny town between Carson and the middle of nowhere. Home to one of the best boarding schools in America.

I suppose I should introduce myself, do the whole 'I'm so important' speel. So, here goes. My name is Rain. Actually it's Melanie, but I think Rain sounds soo much more interesting. Melanie makes me sound like some snobby rich girl… maybe it suits me too well. Anyway.. I'm 17, tall, long blonde hair, not that you'd ever know it was blonde considering it changes colour every few weeks, green eyes, same story, oh, yeah and I'm one of the Calhoun clan. Yeah Scout's my brother. But seriously… don't let that get around too much. So here's to high times at Rawley! God, I feel sick already.

So Basically daddy dearest drags me out of a paris boarding school, which has the hottest guys in the whole fricking world, just coz I got a butterfly tattooed on my lower back. I tell him he's paranoid, that noone can see it unless im practically naked, and he flips even more and tells me to go find good 'ole Scout. He says Scout'll be a good influence on me, and that he'll talk some sense into me. To make it worse, he takes the keys to my baby. My baby happens to be a '98 model Porsche 959 in cherry red. And he tells me I have to take the black lexus. Geez! Is he kidding?

Ok so I drive all night, making a four hour journey into about twelve… (I got a little distracted). I finally turn up in New Rawley about lunchtime and decide to grab some gas before finding little bro. I pull into the only gas station in town, sit my sunnies on the top of my head and blink twice at the country bumpkin who comes to serve me. You cant tell me smiling like that comes naturally!

"Hey what can I get you?" Fighting the urge to laugh I take the opportunity to make my presence known…

"Gee I don't know… how about some gas?" The smile fell from her face and she muttered "Bitch" a little louder than she shouldve. Bet that's a 'no-no word' in her books. I had to smile at that. It was always so easy to get under a townie's skin. She filled the tank and I gave her one of my credit cards. She wandered off and I took a look at the miserable little town I'd stumbled upon. She came back with the smile plastered on her face again. It nearly made me sick.

"So you're a Calhoun huh?" I sighed and put my sunglasses back on, ruffling my hair, bored with the conversation already. "Yeah" I answer wanting to leave. 

"Hey I know Scout, any relation?" I'm about to answer no, just to get away but I decide to have a little more fun. I lower my sunglasses so I'm peeking out from behind them. "Yeah actually, We're engaged… thought id take the name on a bit early." I smiled at her and watched her face fall, and her skin go pale. My today blue eyes twinkled at her with delight as I hopped back in the lexus and threw her a casual 'bye' watching her run inside as I drove off. It got me wondering what the townie's relationship was with lil scout. Maybe I'd been rubbing off on him. She looked so upsetI almost felt sorry for her. I laughed. Almost being the word. I turned up the radio so it was echoing through the tiny neighbourhood ~ Bif Naked's song Lucky. ~ Damn I love that song.

I pulled up at a tiny intersection and found my lexus shadowed by the most beautiful vette I've ever seen, driven by a guy who passed as hot, until he looked at me and smiled. Then he was past hot, he was a must have.

The lights changed and he revved the vette at me, challenging me with a teasing smile to a race. I revved the lexus, never one to back down from a challenge. He took off and I followed, looking for an advantage to get ahead. We raced through the tiny streets of New Rawley probably supplying on-lookers with more excitement than they had all year. I was just about to catch up with the vette when he pulled to a screeching halt. I stopped and looked around realizing that the vette had led me to the Ralwey Academy grounds. I looked in the mirror, checked my make up, combed my fingers through my hair, turned the car and stereo off and gracefully got out of the car, all while keeping an eye on mr gorgeous of course. I looked up as I stepped out of the car and was greeted with that same crooked smile I had encountered earlier. Mr. Vette was naturally inspecting daddy's lexus. He met my eyes and smiled. "Ryder Forrest, and you would be?" I smiled faintly amused. "Leaving." I turned and started to walk away. "Nice Lex…" I heard him shout behind me. I turned around, lowered my sunnies again and smiled. "Nice ass." A look of shock then amusement crossed his face as he let me walk off. I decided I'd have to meet up with him again soon.


End file.
